Kyuubit Foxtar
"All i have to do,protect you,my brother,and other Judges.this is my decision to help the others,Vergil.please trust me,You will not losing me for twice time" -Kyuubit Foxtar in The Final Cataclysm 3- Kyuubit Foxtar is the one of The Order member that make appearance at The Final Cataclysm Series.She is the only female member of The Order.She is Blazin's sister,she was one of Weil's Number but later she side of The Order.She relationship with Vergil,Blazin Flizard and Childre Inarabitta. History Kyuubit Foxtar and Tretista Kelverian are not trusted to Weil's offer,but later the other judges are like the offer,The offer of the Punishment forms.2 months later Foxtar awake with other Judges its took a long time for they new personality and power.Later Foxtar,Blazin,and Schilt are walk around in some library.Foxtar meet Vergil they each others are introduce.Foxtar feel so warm after meet Vergil. The Final Cataclysm After Weil's plan destroyed by Vergil alone,The Judges are get they memories back.Vergil just walk away after got they memories back.but Foxtar say "Stop",Vergil say"You remember me are you?Foxtar say"Yes i do"the both Judges are remember Vergil. Meanwhile Vergil and the Judges are meet Gate,at the Secret Lab.Foxtar meet Yu Narukami and Naoto Shirogane.both of them are death,but Foxtar can see the next day,she see The Order are lose and Gate dead by hands of Team Investigation. In the fact of Foxtar,its true.they was lose. The Final Cataclysm 2 Foxtar and Childre are still alive when they lose by Team Investigation's hand.She meet Vergil with Gate's dead body.laterly after they destroyed 8 Mavericks,Foxtar was kidnapped by Team investigation.at Ragnarok,Weil meet Foxtar but the Team Investigation are stole the 8 Maverick Souls.At Living City,Foxtar was appear and Vergil with Judges are show up to meet her.The Souls are fly away and get inside of Foxtar's body.She turn into Hell The Giant. Vergil can't attack the Giant after he release the heart(Foxtar inside of there heart).Vergil change weak can't save anyone on this world,Vergil saw Foxtar's Right hand absorb into black(or change to black heart of Hell the Giant).Vergil have no choice,he cut Foxtar's right arm and the cables from Foxtar's back.at the end,Vergil have fainted and Foxtar search him.She finally found Vergil in fainted,she sad and feel sorry because make him paint like this. 1 Hours later,Foxtar was fixit and Vergil on rest room.Blazin was so worried about Foxtar,and later Vergil didn't awake.Foxtar wait him awake.and they found Ragnarok Signal.Vergil awake and each others are apologize because they have a faults. At Ragnarok Core.Vergil meet Weil who try destroy the world for once again.Weil combine himself with Ragnarok core into Ultimate Power,Vergil didn't care about the power of Weil but he have to finish Wel's Ambition together with Judges.Meanwhile Weil use the Power of Inferno,that he calls Hyleg Ourobockle,Poler Kamrous,Phoenix Magnion,Panther Flauclaws,Burble Hekelot,Herculious Anchus and Kuwagust Anchus.after Weil defeat by Vergil,but Weil shot Vergil with spike and Foxtar help Vergil and shot Weil's head(Second Form) with Fireballs. Later on Destruction of Secret Lab where they hidden base was meet Team Investigation.Foxtar and Other are finish them and destroy the Souls of Mavericks.Foxtar can see the again future,that Omega will reborn. The Final Cataclysm 3 2 Months later after the Ragnarok event,Foxtar told to Vergil the God of Destruction will reborn.